moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Golems
Golems are huge elemental or mechanical beings, mainly in humanoid like forms, that are built as guardians or protectors of a person, place, or thing. Usually composed of stone or metal, they are brought to life by the magic inside them. What is a Golem? The word “golem” may refer to any humanoid-shaped construct built by another being. Golems can be found in stone, metal, straw, iron, and even flesh itself. All golems share a number of traits. They cannot feel nor do they require food, air, or sleep and follow orders literally and unrelentingly. None can reason nor bargain with a golem. They are a tool, a weapon, an object with a specific purpose. They will do all in their power to fulfill that purpose or die trying. Types of Golems Stone Golem Golems made of stone are huge, lumbering creature that were given life by the art of geomancy. With it lifeless rock, most often in the form of a statue, is imbued with life. These unthinking automatons were created to act as guardians over precious treasures and entrance ways – and occasionally as bodyguards for eccentric wizards. They are incredibly durable and feel little to no pain. This paired with their unending endurance makes them a relentless foe with brutally devastating attacks. Types of Stone Golems: Rock Golems, Crystalline Golems, Mud Golems, Obsidian Golems, Granite Golems Metal Golems Just as armor and weapons have many materials used in their creation, golems too can be forged from most metals. These beings are unlike their stone cousins, having been crafted by master smiths often with the purpose of war. They are personified with chisled faces and adorned with thick, rigid armor. They wander the halls of many tombs, mainly that of Titan and Dwarven ruins, though are seen sometimes in the use of elves. Types of Metal Golems: Iron Golems, Steel Golems, Arcanite Golems, Arcane Guardians Engineered Golems There are many forms of machines that could fall under the classification of golem. Usually these engineered beings work by clockwork or steam, but some are known to have battery powered cores. Able to be customized in many ways, inventors use them for a variety of tasks. They can be fitted with large cannons for war or simply given sickles to harvest wheat. Much like metal golems, these titanic mechanisms are crafted from every resource known, even those resistant to magic like Truesilver. Types of Engineered Golems: Steam Golems, Harvest Golems, Junk Golems, War Golems, Clockwork Golems Flesh Golems Nothing is more disturbing than the sight of a flesh golem. These massive mounts of necotric flesh are crafted from countless corpses flimsily stitched together. Riddled with diseased and often spewing their own bile on enemies, their only purpose is war. On the battlefield they act as juggernauts, mauling down the innocent without thought or remorse. These are often found in the service of a necromancer or death knight who command them much like any undead minion. Types of Flesh Golems: Abominations, Flesh Giants, Bone Golems Category:Races Category:Golems